


Just Another Day

by RockinJanelle (orphan_account)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RockinJanelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None; it's six words long. Keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I thought up. Shouldn't be too hard to think about what's happening, or happened. Enjoy :)

He breathed in sober, out high.


End file.
